


Therapy for Espers

by MarquiseCat



Category: Original Work, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquiseCat/pseuds/MarquiseCat
Summary: Takashi Takahashi has noticed something bad. There is no therapist specificially for Espers, even though they desperately need one! Spurned on by events in his childhood and his urge to do better, he becomes the first Therapist for Espers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters tagged are whose appearances I´ve planned so far! It´s been ages since I´ve written so I hope this will be enjoyable nonetheless, more chapters coming. First Chapter is rather short, I plan to make future chapters longer though!

Takashi stared out the window of his office. It had been a slow day, so he was just enjoying the winter sun shining on him. Since he was protected from the cold winds, it felt pleasantly warm.

Earlier,one of his patients had canceled their appointment. All future appointments in fact. Takahashi worried, of course but there was little he could do to force the issue. He let his patient know he could always come back to him if he needed to, trying to provide support without force. Afterwards he decided to try and fill the space by calling someone on his waiting list and see if they had time and interest.  
It took a few calls, a lot of them going to voicemail, some being genuinely busy, and he was about to give up when one of the numbers called back.

 

“Takashi Takahashi Clinic, this is Takahashi speaking, what can I do for you?” He spoke with a smile. Even if his patient couldn´t see him right now, he was sure smiling made you sound nicer.  
“Yes, good day. I have been on your waiting list for a while and I saw you just called me, so I wanted to check if you had any good news for me, regarding an appointment? ”  
Takashi composed himself for a minute. This voice sounded much younger than he was used to. So far all of his clients had been adults. Hidden themselves too well to even consider seeking help when they were younger.

“Yes, of course! I am glad you decided to call me back, I wanted to let you know that a spot just got freed up. So if you time on tuesday evenings, I would be happy to help you. First session is always on the house!” Not the most sound business practice, considering he also heavily undercharged his patients, but he was in this to help people, not get rich. He still needed to eat though, so he was unable to offer more than a single free session.  
“Thank you, that sounds good. So the first session would today then?” A quick confirmation from Takahashi later, his young sounding patient showed some excitement through his aura of seriousness for the first time, finally sounding like a kid. “Yes, I will be right over then! Thank you very much Mr.Takahashi!”

A small beeping let Takashi know the call had ended. The Therapist leaned back in his chair, bending it slightly towards the window of his third floor office. The lower floors had all been taken by more traditional doctors, who looked on Takashis "Therapy for Espers" with disdain. To them he was nothing but a conman, scamming impressionable people out of their hard earned money. He didn´t particularly care what those people thought so, only the opinions of his patients mattered to him.  
Takashi stared out the window of his office. He wondered if he would be able to catch a glimpse of his newest patient.


End file.
